


Definitely not how tommy wanted to come out

by itsnoahpog



Series: trans mcyts pog [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), don't do that btw, no beta we die like men, tommy is stubborn istg, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnoahpog/pseuds/itsnoahpog
Summary: tommy overbinds cause he's dumb and is too stubborn to take it off. obviously that hurts him and his friends notice and help :)was kind of a vent fic, but yeah it's very rushed :]
Series: trans mcyts pog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 337





	Definitely not how tommy wanted to come out

Tommy was laying down on his bed, he had been wearing his binder all day already but he couldn't bring himself to take it off. He couldn't stand looking in the mirror and seeing someone he wasn't, so he kept it on. 

His computer dinged with a notification. He reached for his phone to see what time it was, just to see he was late to join one of Wilburs streams. Fuck, there's no way they weren't going to ask why he wasn't there on time. He groaned and sat up, wincing at the slight pain in his chest. It would be fine, he didn't have to turn his camera on or anything so they wouldn't notice if he was in pain as long as he sounded okay. He moved to his gaming chair and logged onto discord, immediately joining their vc.

"Hey guys what's up?", he said calmly, he was hoping they'd brush over the fact he was late. They hadn't. Of course they had to ask why, he was going to have to come up with a convincing excuse.  
"Tommy, why are you like five minutes late big man?", Tubbo asked. He didn't understand what he was asking him, Tommy knew that, but it felt like he was patronizing him. Fuck, he could just say he was busy but then they'd pry further.  
"I was getting a snack big T, I don't know why you're worried," Tommy replied shakily, he hoped he sounded convincing enough. He knew once Wilbur hummed that he'd fucked up, Wilbur was going to ask later and he wasn't going to be able to tell him. God why did he have to be born a girl, why couldn't he just have a flat chest without fucking up his ribs and stuff? He sighed lightly, trying not to pain himself anymore than he was. 

Everyone quickly fell into conversation. Tommy kept a bit quieter in hopes to ease up the pain in his chest, but it was hard when he was known for being loud, and for that god forsaken laugh he does. He would cackle loudly at joke his friends would make only to be abruptly cut off as he hunched over in pain. No one commented on it, but he knew Wil and the others were probably going to grill him on it later. Maybe he could come up with an excuse, something like a cough or sore throat. It would explain why he would cut off when he was particularly loud, but he wasn't so sure they'd believe him. Wilbur ended his stream after about an hour or so, it was somewhat short but it's not like they had much else to do in the game.Tommy sighed in relief, he could finally lay down, maybe he'd even take off his binder after how much pain he had been out through during the stream, but Tommy didn't have that luck. Wilbur immediately got to questioning him. "Tommy whats up with you today? Are you okay man?", Tommy could hear how worried Wilbur was and it made his stomach clench. He knew he was fucked once he heard the rest of his friends chime in with words of agreement and worry. "It's okay big man, just a bit sick. Stream was hard on my throat and shit, I'll be good," Tommy reassured them. Wilbur let our a hum, not believing him but not digging further.

After about half an hour of everyone mindlessly talking, switching from topic to topic seamlessly, Tommy started to feel pain everytime he took too deep of a breath. God everything hurt, he could barely focus on what they were talking about without immediately thinking back to how much his ribs hurt. Fuck he couldn't take it off now, could he? They'd know, they'd figure out how he was lying the whole time. They'd think of him different, think he was a girl. He hadn't even noticed the tears that welled up in his eyes, not untill they dropped onto his hands. Oh god, he was crying. His body shook, suppressing sobs so his friends wouldn't hear him. He stumbled to go mute himself on discord before letting out loud sobs and pained whimpers. Why wasn't he just born a guy? 

Tommy was pulled out of his fit of cries by Tubbo.  
"Tommy? Tommy are you okay? You aren't muted big man," Tubbo said softly, his voice seeped with worry. Oh no, he missclicked. He hadn't muted himself, they had all heard.  
"I'm sorry guys, I meant to- I um meant to mute up," Tommy said, his voice was rough and scratchy from crying.  
"Toms it's okay, there's obviously something wrong and it isn't just you being sick," Wilbur stated, quieting his voice for Tommy. Tommy nodded before realizing they couldn't see him.  
"Yeah, my chest hurts real bad," Tommy sniffled a bit. He felt pathetic, crying infront of his friends cause he couldnt bring himself to take off some dumb cloth.  
"Tommy why would your chest hurt that much? You rarely cry over pain, so this has to be pretty bad yeah?", Phil's voice came in through his headphones. Oh, he'd have to tell them now wouldn't he?  
"I've been wearing my binder for a bit over a day, can't bring myself to take it off," He said, voice full of defeat. Phil just let out a confused "What?", while the rest of them agreed. Everyone was confused about what a binder was, or why it'd hurt to wear.  
"Tommy can you take it off for me? It's not safe to wear for that long," Wilbur requested quietly. Oh. Tommy's eyes widened, of course Wil would know what a binder was. It only took a quick Google search really. Tommy sighed, before taking off his headset and getting up. 

Tommy grabbed his biggest sweater and pulled off his shirt. Taking a second to even his breath before taking off his binder. He winced at how hard it was to get off. Once he finally had it off and put the sweater on he took a deep breath. It felt so nice to have it off finally, even if it god rid of the flat chest. He quickly moved back to his chair and put on his headset. "Thanks Wilby, feels a lot better," he quickly said, worried at what their next reactions would be. "So you're trans?", Wilbur asked carefully. Tommy's breath hitched. "Y- yeah I guess I am big man," he let out nervously. Tommy was worried about how his friends would react. "That's fine toms, just be more careful next time, alright? You can always text or call me if you need. You're still my brother," Wilbur responded softly. That's why Tommy loved asking Wilbur for advice, he always knew what to say. Tommy sighed in relief, before remembering his other friends on the call. "What about you guys? I never told any of you, I mean I basically lied about who I am," he stated. He could practically hear Techno's astonishment at those words. "Tommy, you didn't lie to us about anything. You're Tommy, fuck you could've come out in 20 years or something and I still wouldn't care. You're like my brother, and that doesn't change just cause you have to wear a binder or take hormones," Technoblade corrected. He heard Phil and Tubbo agree with Techno. They didn't care. Tommy felt warmth flush his body as a smile made its way to his face. They were still his family, and they still thought of him the same.


End file.
